Search and Destory
by Wil1
Summary: The I.M.F. corporation is the largest Anti-Terrorism Ops in the world, its key operative, Steven Bengisu has just got married to Casey Bengisu, at an I.M.F. drop the situtaton went south, letting Umbrlla ake Casy with them, I.M.F. denys the incodent ver


Chapter: 1  
  
--A rough dinner.  
  
Raccoon City, six months ago.....  
  
Steven Bengisu, a 25 year old I.M.F. Operative stood with his newly wed wife, Casey, clutching his dulled chrome Beretta M92Fs 9milimeter caliber semi-automatic handgun, I.M.F. issue, with a seven-round magezene.  
  
A sudden wind blows down Steven's back, pushing his long hair up over his shoulders, it had been a colder night, both of them were on there way to an I.M.F. drop point, not to mention Casey didn't even know that her new husband, was an operative, and a young one at that. She wears a red skin tight dress, cut up the left side. Steve, her husband wears an all black suit with a black t-shirt. Not a black tie affer..  
  
"What the hells going on Babe!?" Casey yelled over the roar of the gunfire that erupitd through the room, and covering her head as bullets wizzed past, slaming into the bar that once was filled with many forms of achole now has hundred of bullet holes in it.  
  
Steven turnd firing three rounds out of his .45 ,"Stay low baby! Keep coverd and here..take this.." he slides her a small black envlope, seald with a strange logo. Casey nodded to him, tucking it into her boot and laying flat on her back, Steve looked at her, "if they come up to you don't move, lie still and don't even move..."  
  
Casey again nodded, a small tear running down her cheek that fell to the floor, she coulden't know his secret, and he had to get her out of here, to hell with the mission, "Cheer up..Things'll be okay.." he pushed a strand of her hair back from her cheek and wiped the tear away, "I'll be back soon.." he noded to her and slamed his secondry magezene in, unlocking the slide and standing firing a shot at the Umbrella Terror Ops in the building.  
  
There was a loud scream as a 150 grain bullet teared through one of the mens head, and another through his flck armor, blood spilt all over the walls as he fell to the ground dead, as his team mate came to help him CRACK CRACK the other man fell, a bullet through his chest and the other missed, these men were not local terriosts, they were heavily armed with MP5-A5 10mm caliber assualt rifles, Steve also noticed the Umbrella logo on ones jacket..  
  
how could they have known!? Steve scoffed, this mission was strictly TOP SECRET, the god damn president didn't have access to the files, only a handfull of people did, the Mission titled "Fallen Angel" stated that the black envelop had G-virus data, the G-virus was a toxin, that alterd the mind and rebirthed the dead host, but as a solder, a Zombie soldier..Before he could find the contact the gunfire erupted, and a flash of light.  
  
Turning sharply Steve fired three times, the 9mm rounds bouncing his hand back CRACK CRACK CRACK the man infront of him crumpled to the ground, three rounds in his chest. The gun empty Steven spun around at the next man, raising a foot that slamed into his face. The man flew back smashing into the chair and table on the outside patican, a broken neck..  
  
CASEY! he had forgoten, he left his wife back in the resterant, dropping the magezene from the Beretta he slamed a fresh one in, his last one, tugging the slide, CHINK CHANK he clicked the safety off making a dash for the restarent, busting through the doors, to see his wife had gone. He spins twarwds the door, Beretta raised as the sound of an engine and the smell of gass fills the air, running for it he busted out to see the dark black Ford Crown Vic. speeding out of the lot and into the street, he felt his heart sink....  
  
...."FREEZE! HANDS ABOVE YOU'RE HEAD, DROP THE WEAPON!" a cop yelled from behind Steven, his Browning High-Power 9mm automatic raised and him taking cover behind the squad-car's bullet proof door, Steven released the Beretta letting it fall to the ground with a loud clank, then turned his hands up as the rain washed over his face, I.M.F. would get him out of jail but his wife was gone, and he'd have to save her..... 


End file.
